A Hogwarts Interview
by The Weasley Sisters
Summary: Prev. published under Anna Black. An invasion of the Gryffindor Common Room results in madness, the likes of which have never been seen before! Involves the authors, HP, HG, RW, DM, and endless supplies of the Weasley Twins.


Discliamer: not mine. Just me and Mika. and all those other well-rounded characters that have originated from the wonderful mind of JK Rowling.

A/N: Okay. Mika and I created this over at her house one completely boring afternoon. My mom's snapping at me to get off, so I gotta cut this short! Adios!!

Anna aka Anna Black; Mika aka Mika Kino

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts…

Mika: okay, this is a private interview with my boys, the Weasley twins,

Gred and Forge, er Fred and George,(identical twins for those who are

clueless.) stop switching your sweaters! .. say hi Anna! 

Anna: hi y'all!! this is so fun!! We're working on a project -

Mika: okay~ Shut-up already!!!

Anna: Fred and George are soooo buff and sexy!!!" 

Mika: NOTHEYARENOTKEEPYOURHANDSOFFOFTHEMTHEYARESOMINE!!!!

Anna: (why does she talk so fast when she's mad?) Dream on!! I wouldn't

want Gred and Forge, or George or Fred for that matter!! I've got my eyes

set on

someone else...humph!

Fred/Gred: Ladies, ladies, please!

George/Forge: There's plenty of us to go around!!

Hermione: OH, puh-lease, come off it!!

Mika: (glomping Fred/Gred and George/Forge)

Anna: sigh. When the world realize that Draco is such a hottie??

Ohmygosh!! Did I just say that out loud!?!?

Mika: (after being pried off by George for breathing intentions; Looks

at the twins, and three of them crack identical evil grins.)

Anna: say a word and you die. Get it???

Fred, George, and Mika: (Holding onto each other laughing so that they can't

hear what Anna is saying.)

Anna(wiggles her fingers before she types up a storm): Gred, Forge, and

Mika. I can blackmail you beyond your belief. Harry, I'm typing a biography about you. Help me out here?

Harry: I have to be careful around the press. Practically everything I

say gets misinterpreted.

Fred, Mika, and George: (stilling positively bawling with laughter and Fred in

unknowing of where his hands are sliding too.)

Anna: (bursts out in uncontrollable laughter; grabs Colin Creevey's

camera, who conveniently is watching and taking snapshots of Harry, who

isn't doing anything, and snaps a picture of ... well, you know...)

Hermione: My. What vulgar manners those Americans have.

Harry: Well, Mika can't help it if she has the IQ level of a pea minus

the green. And then there's Anna, who for some odd reason hangs around

Mika. Shouldn't she be going to Oxford or something? I ... ow!! Stop

hurting me!! Don't kick me there!! (crumples to the floor in agony)

Mika: And to think I used to think that he could actually think.

Anna: Mika. Stop trying to be witty. It's just lame.

Anna: (glances at Fred and George who are again rolling on the ground with

laughter, and then at Hermione, who's face it turning blue, trying not to

lower herself to Mika's, Fred, and George's level, but it is inevitable.)

Draco Malfoy: Jeez, you stupid Gryffindors are always leaving your

entrance right open so anyone can just walk in... wow! Enchante,

mademoiselle.

Anna: Man, this has been a really good day.

Mika: Hey, can he insult me? I'm a Slytherin.**blinks, looking

astoundingly clueless.**

Draco: Shut-up, Mudblood. Get real. My insults are too worthy to be

wasted on thine miserable self. I am much more into Ravenclaws...

Anna: ooh. This guy gets better and better all the time...

Mika: **blinks** I'm not a Mudblood, in case you haven't noticed,

"Draco" I am one of the heirs to the McLeod Færie Clan Fairy flag, which

can destroy the whole world. *cruel malevolent laughter*

Draco: in your dreams, lower-class-form. I have ... connections.

Mika: And I have a cousin in the Magic Mafia

Draco: My dad's boss _is _the Magic Mafia.

Harry: Umm, Malfoy, you might not want to make her upset.

Okay.. time to wrap it up. We'll be back next week, when Mika and I

reply back and forth over Juno, making another one of these fun little

episodes. See you next week, on "The Hogwarts Days" *a soap, get it?

Whereas Mika may be a princess, I am a queen ... Queen of Lame, that is*

Mika:(looks hurt) But I don't wanna leave Gred and Forge**glomping both

of them**

Harry: well, ya gotta admit, she can be cute when she wants to be.

Hermione: Where did "Gred" and "Forge" come from anyway.

Anna: for your 411, Miss "I know everything, including how much Harry

and Ron have completed on their essays," they dubbed themselves with

that title in the 1st book, when they complained about their mother

entitling who was who upon each wooly sweater. And I'll bet you didn't

know that Ron hates maroon...

Hermione (looking hurt and defeated): ummmmm..... okay.

Mika: I don't wanna leave Gred and Forge!**looking to cute and

stupid for her own good.)

Fran and Georgina(grrr, Anna!): Someone get this psycho-freak away from

us please!

We'll submit to any amount of secrets to our mischief-making!! We'll even

steal the Marauders' Map back and give it to you!! (they see the hurt

look on Mika face, and for once, they feel guilty) Just Kidding! Go home

and play with your wind-up McDonald's toys or whatever the heck you guys

play with over in the States!!

Anna: (dragging Mika.) Come. On. We. Haven't. Finished. That. Poster!

Mika: (narrows her eyes.) You insulted me.

Fred: No...

George: We didn't...umm…

Fred: Are you okay?

Harry: (groans) You should never insult a pyromaniac…

A large boom, following by a roaring inferno, bursts out of all ends of

the Gryffindor wing.

Mika: oops… R u guys okay?

*silence* 


End file.
